Silent Rebellion
by anySuzuki
Summary: Si lo que busca es una retribución por lo que ha pasado no ofrezco mi vida porque yo no di esa orden- argumentó de inmediato a pesar de estar temblando de pies a cabeza. –Pero si quiere ejecutar el ojo por ojo, entonces no busque en mí una excusa para su cobardía y haga de una vez lo que quiere hacer-/Genbu Kururugi debe encontrar un poco de humanidad en sí mismo. Oneshot- Proyecto


**Code Geass**

**.:Silent Rebellion:.**

**Japón.**

Genbu Kururugi solo estaba interesado en su país. _Bienestar, desarrollo,_ _paz y por sobre todas las cosas, libertad. _Con el mundo sumido en semejante caos de guerra contra Britannia, se consideraba a sí mismo un gran político, dejando de lado que sonara un poco ególatra. Porque si después de tantos años, Japón seguía teniendo autonomía económica y política, era porque sus maneras de tratar al Imperio, no doblegándose pero llevando _la fiesta _en paz permitía que las cosas funcionaran en anormal paz.

Los japoneses estaban protegidos.

_Al menos dentro de las islas._

Pero mientras Britannia siguiera siendo el poderío armamentista mundial, un hogar y paz era todo lo que le podía ofrecer a los japoneses, _que debía de bastar viendo las condiciones en que estaban las áreas de Britannia._

Así que continuaba mediando con Britannia y sus tratos, _sus raras costumbres _y por sobre todas las cosas, las maneras en que trataban de comprometerlo más allá de lo ético para que tarde o temprano, Japón fuera de ellos.

-Espero que tengas una salida para esto- comenzó Todou mientras ambos esperaban en el aeropuerto de Tokyo el Jet proveniente de Britannia.

El Primer Ministro se recargó sin interés en el auto que los había llevado hasta la pista, realmente cada vez que Britannia intentaba una cosa como esa, disfrutaba la manera en que él mismo hacía que fallara en sus propias caras sin derecho a réplica.

Lidiaría con lo que sea bajara de ese jet.

-Dame un día para pensar en algo y te podrías sorprender- contestó.

Pero Todou no creía que esta vez fuese cuestión de tan poco tiempo resolver algo de semejante magnitud. Esto era algo que los comprometía en más de un sentido de una manera desagradable.

_Huéspedes políticos._

Un golpe inteligente de Britannia y ambos hombres lo sabían.

Pero el jet ya estaba aterrizando en la pista y no había nada más por hacer más que poner sus mejores caras ante las desconocidas personas que a partir de hoy estarían en Japón por algún tiempo. Genbu no le prestó mucha atención a Sawasaki en realidad, mencionó algo sobre dos príncipes del Imperio que necesitaban protección pero después de eso lo dejó de escuchar, así que ahora estaba en completa incertidumbre esperando lo que fuese.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez- y por las palabras de Todou, sabía que no era el único ya acostumbrado al juego.

El jet se había detenido y de inmediato se había alargado una pequeña escalera desde adentro. Genbu podía ver oficiales pasear de un lado a otro dentro del jet, al menos hasta que uno de ellos notó su presencia en la pista y se detuvo con nerviosismo, llamando a los _pasajeros _seguro para bajar.

Todou se movió nervioso junto al primer ministro, pero ambos miraban con expectación la salida de la persona del jet y algo completamente fuera de sus cálculos apareció.

Un pequeño niño de cabello negro un poco largo, pantalón con tirantes y unos vibrantes ojos violetas. Cargando una pequeña maleta con ambas manos.

Genbu sacó su celular de inmediato.

* * *

Decir que el Primer Ministro no estaba contento era poco. Porque esperaba desde un inicio tener personas que dependieran de sí mismas y si acaso les dedicaría una persona de la servidumbre del templo para su servicio completo. Porque eso era lo _ético. _Eso era lo que esperaba de Britannia desde un inicio.

Habían dicho un par de príncipes.

Esperaba personas adultas o al menos adolescentes que supieran ir al baño solos.

_No es como si el niño que había arribado en el jet no supiera ir, pero él sabía a lo que se refería._

Sawasaki se lavó las manos de la asunto cuando quiso poner al tanto a Genbu de toda la situación y el hombre solo había aceptado tomándolo como un problema que después resolvería.

Pero ahora estaba sentado en el sofá del templo esperando al idiota de Relaciones Exteriores, mientras recorría con la mirada de manera perforante al pequeño príncipe que no había dicho una sola palabra desde que había llegado.

_En esto había más de un error._

-Sabes, no te haré nada. Eres invitado del templo Kururugi así que no debes temer nada- terminó rompiendo el silencio con la esperanza de al menos distraerse. –Mi nombre es Genbu Kururugi, Primer Ministro de Japón-

Extendió su mano de manera firme espantando al infante que lo miró de manera reticente antes de contestar.

-Le…- se detuvo abruptamente tomando un poco de aire –Lelouch Vi Britannia- concluyó estirando su mano que de inmediato fue atrapada por la más grande.

La presentación estaba hecha y Genbu no tenía idea de cómo continuar. El silencio era bastante incómodo, quizás y el niño sabía un poco más del error en el que estaba metido.

-Dime Lelouch, se me informó que _dos _príncipes Imperiales se quedarían en mi hogar por un tiempo, pero te mandaron a ti solo- trató por el lado inocente del niño, quizás no de la mejor manera porque notó de inmediato la reacción del pequeño príncipe quien apuñó las manos en su pantalón y escondió sus ojos agachando la cabeza.

_Esto ya no se veía tan bien como una casual confusión._

_-_Quizás hablaban de mi hermana, Nunnally-

La manera en que el joven príncipe se expresó en pasado tomó lo mejor de Genbu.

-¿Por qué no vino contigo entonces?- trataba de no sonar desesperado por información pero en verdad necesitaba tener todas las cartas en mano antes de actuar.

Esperó pacientemente unos segundos para que el niño hablara. Quizás lo había presionado demasiado, así que comenzó a perder la esperanza recargándose en su sofá con un suspiro. Pero entonces otro sonido llamó su atención.

Un sollozo.

Enarcó una ceja buscando una fuente que no fuera el niño que tenía en frente, pero la sala estaba sola y no podía ver el rostro del príncipe.

_Demonios, ahora esto._

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó confirmando el segundo sollozo cuando el niño se vio descubierto en el acto. Pero el pequeño príncipe solo comenzó a limpiarse el rostro rápidamente con las mangas de la camisa mientras trataba de mirar en otra dirección que no fuese el hombre frente a él. –Lelouch-kun…- advirtió el hombre aunque fuese impropio hablarle a un príncipe de esa manera.

-Nunnally está muerta- confesó el niño mirando de reojo al primer ministro cuyas cejas se juntaron de inmediato en confusión, así que continuó con su breve explicación –Ella y mi madre fueron asesinadas hace una semana en Pendragón, me dijeron que me mandarían a Japón por protección-

Mas ninguno pudo continuar digiriendo la situación o preguntando algo cuando en la sala irrumpió un molesto Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores cuyos ojos se hacían más chicos conforme se acercaba al de cargo mayor.

-¡Traté de explicártelo cientos de veces Genbu!- comenzó con su reprimenda mientras rodeaba el sofá -¡No se de dónde sacaste que te iban a mandar a dos personas! ¡Lo que te dije fue que eran dos princesas y uno de ellas murió por…!- el escarmiento de Sawasaki se detuvo al reparar en el niño que estaba sentado frente a Genbu. -¿Y tú quien eres?- cuestionó sin pena alguna.

Entonces el primer ministro se puso de pié de manera lenta y calmada, dándole una palmada compasiva al niño frente a él antes de tomar a Sawasaki por ambos hombros para llevarlo a su oficina a la fuerza.

-Tu información también estaba equivocada- siseó Genbu Kururugi.

* * *

Lo curioso de todo el asunto es que después de entregado el _paquete _el Imperio no parecía importarle para nada la salud o bienestar del heredero que vivía en Japón. De hecho demostraban su lado antipático cuando el niño no llevó ninguna pertenencia o prendas que Genbu pudiera clasificar como dignas de un pequeño príncipe.

_Aunque tampoco le importaba mucho en lo absoluto. _El niño vagaba en silencio de un lado a otro en los límites del templo, eso bastaba por el momento. Pero casi siempre lo miraba con la misma ropa.

Su hijo Suzaku tampoco demostraba mayor interés en jugar o al menos conversar con el Britannian. Incluso se había expresado de Lelouch como antisocial y llorón, así como demandante. Cosas que chocaban con el reinado de Suzaku dentro del templo de la familia, así que si se llegaba a encontrar al Britannian solo le dirigiría la mirada y era todo.

_Cuando estaba aburrido gozaba de hacerlo llorar, _pero seguiría siendo todo.

Sin embargo esas fueron las primeras y últimas semanas más calmadas de las islas.

Una orden _mal dada _y Japón intentó ser arrasado con las nuevas tecnologías de Britannia, Knightmare Frame. O eso había sido la versión oficial cuando una lluvia de explosivos e infernales gigantes de metal trataron de acabar con Tokyo y el templo. Genbu agradecía como nunca los exagerados planes de Todou, lo selectivo que era con sus hombres y por sobre todas las cosas, su previa preparación para una contingencia de ese tipo.

El caos de la batalla duró más de seis horas en lo que se podía establecer comunicación con el Imperio para buscar una explicación a lo sucedido.

Miles de disculpas se expresaron de inmediato.

Los soldados de Britannia fueron replegados de inmediato.

_Pero las bajas jamás podrían recuperarse._

-¡Esto es inaudito!- Genbu golpeó con ambas manos el escritorio aún en contra de las indicaciones del médico. Un hombre de mayor edad que recién había suturado su hombro debido a su enfrentamiento con un par de soldados a pie que casi lo matan. -¡Ese maldito Imperio de perdición…!-

Pero sus palabras frente a todo su gabinete se vieron interrumpidas con un par de golpes fuertes en la puerta. Era casi una clave entre él y Todou así que no tardó en hacerlo pasar mientras volvía a tomar asiento. Si el militar se hacía presente significaba que había algo importante por comunicarle.

Pero al abrir la puerta de la oficina, Todou le dio el paso primero a algo que Genbu había olvidado por completo con todo lo que había pasado.

De hecho se levantó de un nuevo brinco arrugando ambas cejas en completa confusión mientras observaba al pequeño, sucio y herido príncipe de Britannia frente a él. Despidió a todo su gabinete de inmediato, esto era personal.

Cuando la última persona salió y la puerta de la oficina fue cerrada, buscó dentro de los cajones de su escritorio algo importante con rapidez. Al dar con el pequeño objeto, utilizó su brazo saludable para desenvainar la pequeña daga y rodear de inmediato lo que lo separaba del príncipe de Britannia que lo miró apenas de manera cansada sin decir nada por su peligrosa posición.

Entonces Todou se tensó cerca de la puerta.

-Genbu…-

El primer ministro levantó una mano ordenando silencio.

-Dime por qué no te debo matar, Lelouch Vi Britannia- cuestionó de manera amarga y seca, el niño miró el piso sosteniendo con una de sus manos una herida abierta en su cuello. –Dime por qué debería tenerte clemencia cuando cientos de japoneses acaban de morir- siseó.

-Genbu deberías…- Todou fue cortado de nuevo con la misma seña y el primer ministro comenzó a rodear al niño la punta de la daga peligrosamente dirigida.

-Quiero escuchar la patética excusa que puedas ofrecerme-

Sin duda estaba desesperado, el imperio había logrado sacar lo mejor de él y _lo peor también. _Así que tener a ese pequeño príncipe frente a él era la excusa perfecta para liberar algo de su frustración y decir: _Oops, una orden mal dada. _Aunque aún así no estarían a mano y definitivamente no valía la pena.

-¡Contesta Vi Britannia!- gritó, haciendo al niño saltar en su punto. Pero se ganó la mirada vidriosa y temerosa del infante.

-Si lo que busca es una retribución por lo que ha pasado no ofrezco mi vida porque yo no di esa orden- argumentó de inmediato a pesar de estar temblando de pies a cabeza. –Pero si quiere ejecutar el ojo por ojo, entonces no busque en mí una excusa para su cobardía y haga de una vez lo que quiere hacer-

Decir que la contestación enfureció a Genbu era poco, pero con la misma rapidez que levantó su mano con la daga, Todou estaba posicionado tras él tratando de alcanzar su mano, aunque se detuvo por decisión propia apenas centímetros sobre la cabeza del niño.

_Porque el pequeño príncipe tenía la razón._

_Y eso lo hacía enfurecerse al punto de no poder hacer nada._

Aunque la vida del pequeño príncipe no parecía estar en sus manos ya. El niño se desplomó en el suelo sin gracia ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos hombres, pero Todou fue el primero en reaccionar, hincándose a su lado en busca de un pulso. Genbu arrojó la daga al otro lado de la habitación comenzando a pasear como león enjaulado.

-¿Cómo es que el mocoso terminó así?- cuestionó tratando de desviar su mente a temas con respuesta, pero Todou recogía al príncipe en sus brazos revisándolo de manera superficial.

-Dos soldados de Britannia lo querían asesinar- siseó el militar con desagrado siendo eso lo que le quería decir al otro hombre desde un inicio, el niño solo era otra víctima casual en todo eso. La cara de Genbu volvía a desconfigurarse.

-Su propia gente…¿Lo quería asesinar?- preguntó, pero Todou ya salía de la oficina sin su permiso, necesitaba atención médica para un niño.

-Ordena tus prioridades y piensa las cosas- fue lo único que el Primer Ministro recibió como respuesta.

* * *

Entonces las noches en vela no servían de mucho. La respuesta era simple, a Britannia no le importaba en lo más mínimo el niño que dejaron abandonado y solo en su territorio. De hecho nadie parecía conocerlo si los mismos soldados habían tratado de asesinarlo, pero la primera sorpresa de Genbu no había sido el abandono y la _confusión. _

Sino que nadie reclamara información sobre el infante. Realmente esperaba un comunicado preguntando por el bienestar del príncipe o algo parecido, saber si estaba vivo o muerto en todo el caos, o si era ahora un rehén político. Ninguna sola alma se molesto por esa información, así que se encargo de correr la voz con Sawasaki de informar que el niño había muerto a manos de un KF.

_De todas formas todavía no sabía lo que haría con él._

Pero mientras bebía whisky en su sala el tercer día acabada la primera contingencia, Todou se apareció con una mirada semi-seria y algo fuera de lugar para un hombre que no era fácil de sorprender. Se sentó en silencio frente a Genbu con los ojos todavía abiertos en confusión.

El primer ministro no pudo soportar mucho esa mirada.

-¿Qué, el niño murió?- cuestionó sin pena alguna.

Sabía por la boca de Todou que el príncipe había logrado ser herido y el militar se encargó de que lo atendieran. Pero las heridas se infectaron y así como tenía un pobre sistema inmunológico y tan corta edad, el príncipe se vio confinado a una cama desde el inicio y tenia temperaturas mayores a lo saludable.

Todou negó lentamente bajado su frente hasta quedar sobre el mango de su katana.

-¿Entonces qué es Kyoshiro?- su silencio estaba molestando al hombre.

El militar suspiró sabiendo que no serviría de nada rodear el asunto.

-Lelouch es una niña- sentenció.

Genbu derramó el whisky en el sofá.

* * *

_**Hola n.n otro proyecto de fic para el próximo año ¿Qué opinan respecto a este? Sip, amo meter a Genbu en problemas. Pero no creo que sea la misma tratar con una niña.  
**_

_**¿Longfic o oneshot?**_

_**anySuzuki**_


End file.
